I'm Home
by sunnyplace123
Summary: Set after Sasuke leaves Konoha. Sasuke remembers Konoha and everyone in it. As he thinks, he remembers a certain white eyed, shy kunoichi. SasuHina. Songfic for Home by Chris Daughtry.


a/n: Hi! This is my first fic ever, and it happens to be a songfic. I'm dedicating this story to my BFF UchihaHyugaGlow because she's been so supportive of my writing and ideas. A big thanks to her. Since this is my first fic I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Thank you! Btw, lyrics are in _italics_.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Sasuke sat up in a tree, whose leaves had been blown off by the sound village's harsh, cold winter winds. He was polishing his katana. When he looked into its shiny blade all he saw was sad eyes looking back at him. He quickly put the katana back in its sheath. He let his mind wander to back when he was living in Konoha. He remembered Sakura, and the night he left. He felt terrible about that. He had hurt her so bad, but it couldn't be helped. Then he thought about Naruto, the baka dobe. How Naruto had only one admirer, and how Sasuke, though he had his own fan club, had always been jealous of that one girl that looked up to him.

_I'm going to the place where love _

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

It was the way she looked at him, with kindness, caring, compassion, and love even. Sure the girls that claimed they "loved" him looked at him with a similar look, but never the same. Hinata's look was totally sincere. Sasuke had always secretly looked up to her from afar. He loved the way she looked, the way she acted so kind to everyone. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy when Naruto **finally** figured out Hinata liked him. Sasuke got especially pissed when they started to go out, but he also felt happy that Hinata was happy. But that relationship was short-lived. They were just too different. Then it hit Sasuke. Right after they broke up, right before Sasuke left, Hinata started to look at Sasuke the same way she had looked at Naruto.

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Sasuke thought that if he went back, the only pain he would feel would be the pain of old memories that he had been trying to forget the whole time he had been in the village hidden in the sound.

I'm going home

Back to the place where I belong

Where your love has always been enough for me

Sasuke raced through the trees. He had made up his mind. He was going back. When he got back he was going to make amends with all of his friends. And he was going to try to get to know Hinata better.

I'm not running from

No I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

Sasuke hadn't given up on killing Itachi. And he didn't regret going to train with Orochimaru.

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

He was just sick of following Orochimaru's orders, sick of Kabuto's snide remarks and evil glares, sick of the way everyone in the village treated him.

_So I'm going home_

_ The miles are getting longer it seems _

_The closer I get to you_

_It seemed the farther Sasuke traveled, the more trees he could see._

_ I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

Sasuke's thoughts went back to Hinata. He realized that he hadn't always been so nice to her, that he had always been so cold and indifferent to everyone, including her.

_But your love remains true _

_And I don't know why _

_You always seem to give me another try_

Hinata had always been so kind to him no matter how he had treated her or any of her friends. He had no idea why she was so nice to him. Sasuke never gave her a reason to like him at all. But once he got back, that was all going to change. He wanted to get close to Hinata, get to know her, and maybe even become more than friends.

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Because you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

As Sasuke raced through the forest, the gates of Konoha finally came into view. At last he was almost there.

_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Because you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

Sasuke stopped short of the gates. He wondered what everyone would think. Would they be happy that he had returned? Or would they shun him for leaving ion the first place?

For the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. Then his determination and he leapt over the gates.

_I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

As he landed on the pavement, he saw a beautiful figure walking slowly down the street. Sasuke realized that it was the woman he loved, Hyuga Hinata. As he called out to her she looked over towards him. She slowly walked over to him with a confused look on her face. As she finally realized who called her name, she quickened her pace until she was flat out running at him. When she got to him Hinata wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

_I'm not running from_

_No I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

Hinata then pulled away from Sasuke blushing. She said quietly, "G-gomen-nasai S-sasuke-kun." Sasuke realized that she put kun at the end of his name. Sasuke hung his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. Hinata looked at him. His shoulders started to shake and his whole body started to tremble.

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

Hinata put her hand under his chin, lifting his head up while saying, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sasuke lifted his head up, tears streaming down his face. A small smile spread across his face.

_I'm going home_

He said, "Nothing Hinata-chan. Nothing is wrong anymore. Want to know why?"

Hinata nodded her head yes.

"I'm home"

a/n: Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
